Haunted Series Book One: Unaware
by SophieLayne
Summary: Follow Mai and SPR as they continue ghost hunting and some surprising twist and turns develop. Multiple cases and long chapters. MaixNaru, AyakoxMonk, Slight LinxMadoka. Rated T For Blood & Gore. First FanFic And I Hope You Like It. Please R&R.


GHOST HUNT BOOK 1: UNAWARE

Case 1: The Case Has Already Begun

Darkness. That's all I saw for a while. I don't remember falling asleep in the van on the way towards the case, but I must've considering that when the darkness faded I was in my astral plane. Ever since I found out about my psychic abilities, this place has been getting surprisingly homey and comforting, but ever since Naru's brother moved on I've been all alone, without a spirit guide. Being in the astral plane without a spiritual guide can be dangerous, as told to me by Gene before he left, but Gene taught me how to hone and strengthen my powers a bit before he left, so I don't mind much. But I do mind him just leaving me all alone in this dull place.

As this thought passes through my mind, two hands cover my eyes. I jump in surprise and peel them off, turning around to look at who scared the crap out of me. My eyes widen in shock as I feel tears prick the corners of my eyes. What is he doing here? Didn't he move on? It wasn't like I wasn't ecstatic, but I was just so surprised and a little sad he wasn't in Heaven. As if reading my thoughts, he began explaining why to me.

"I know you're surprised, and probably a bit angered at me, but I didn't know any other way to tell you that I didn't move on. I guess I should have remembered you didn't like surprises." He said, while nervously rubbing the back of his neck and giving a wide full mouthed smile, nervous giggles coming from him. But what I did next probably surprised him more than his reappearance surprised me. I ran full speed at him and sent him flying with a giant bear hug that could rival Monks. We both landed on our bums, me laughing and Gene flabbergasted. When he finally regained his goofy composure, he just stood up and helped me back on my feet. We both looked at each other, smiled, than started laughing again.

Ever since Naru asked me the day we found his brothers body, "Me or Gene", I always knew it was Naru, but I was just so surprised that he actually thought I'd use him as a replacement for his brother that I couldn't answer. But it always had been Naru. Anyways, Gene was more like a big brother to me. That's how the family went. Well, the SPR family I mean. Ayako and Monk were my parents, and Yasu, John, Masako, and I were their kids. Naru was my, well you know. So he was my husband, and Gene was my brother in law. Lin and Madoka were together, and they kind of acted like the caretakers of the whole family. We all loved each other, and we all work well, so eventually after about our 3rd case we were this one big family. I really can't imagine where I'd be without SPR.

Just as I was about to continue reminiscing, Gene broke me out of my thoughts my firmly grabbing my shoulders. I looked up to meet his cerulean blue eyes staring at me without his warm and goofy look. He was dead serious. He gently squeezed her shoulders before letting go, noticing he now had her attention.

"Mai, I know you're probably confused about everything, but I need you to focus. Tell Naru to keep you near him for the time being. Something's after you. Never leave his side. It's dangerous Mai, and the de-"

Suddenly, just like a hologram, Gene flickered and then disappeared with a face of panic and urgency. I suddenly felt the atmosphere turn deadly cold and felt a cloth cover my mouth. The sickly sweet stench of chloroform flooded my sense and before I knew it I was unconscious.

I slowly opened my eyes to the same dark, icy, landscape of my astral plane. My body felt so cold and stiff, it was really uncomfortable. I placed my palms face down on the solid, transparent floor, and tried to push myself up, when I realized I was tied down. I suddenly felt my stomach turn and my so-called "animal instincts" kick into full gear. The already freezing air felt like it just dropped below zero, and I started hyperventilating.

"Please don't stress yourself out so much. I want to have as much fun as possible with you before you're pulled back into your body," Said a distant man's voice. The malice and eerily calmness of his voice sent an extra surge of shivers up my spine. My earlier suspicions of him being far were clearly wrong as in about a second he was right above me, his pale, peeling, and rotten face looking down at me with hunger. A skin splitting smile traveled from ear to ear which was frightening and disgusting. But what really scared me was the butcher's knife that was carelessly held in his hand.

"What do you want? What did you do to Gene?" I asked as bravely and menacing as I could muster in the situation I was in. Clearly my attempt failed, because instead he just smiled even wider (which shouldn't have been possible) and lowered his body closer to mine. I pressed my head as flat as I could against the now frosty floor, trying to stay as far as possible from the slowly descending face of the gruesome creature.

"You're little, friend, sadly have to leave us. I would have loved to make him watch what I'm about to do to you, but sadly I just couldn't have him ruining the game by giving you anymore information. Plus, he's also helping control me from killing you off so early in the game. I truly want to but then all the planning would be wasted. It's a pity really." He whispered in my ear with a twinge of madness. Even though I was scared out of my mind, I had to ask him.

"What do you mean he's helping control you?" I angrily spat. If he think he can waltz into my astral plane while I'm talking to a friend I haven't seen in months, then he's sorely mistaken. He chuckled hole heartedly (if he even had a heart that is), then he stabbed me.

He just straight up took the knife and plunged it from tip to hilt into my abdomen. The shock of how fast it happened and the fierce pain racked my body. I started shaking, well more then I originally was from the cold, and I looked to see the blood spreading across my white blouse.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again, little miss. Just cause this is your dreamland doesn't mean that I can't make it that way permanently. Do you want me to kill you?" He growled madly, his smile fading into a scowl. I whimpered a "no" in response, and he just got up and walked circles around me, taking in his masterpiece.

"In response to your question, he's helping me by going to tell your narcissistic boyfriend to wake you up. But of course I won't let them until I'm finished with you. Oh, but they are really trying. You're probably going to have a sore cheek from them slapping you among the stab wound?" He said while continuing circling me like a vulture. Gene had warned Naru about me, and they were trying to wake me. I would be safe. I just knew it. Ever since Naru and I started going out, we've been on some pretty rough cases, and he's always promised to save me and he always had. I trust Naru with all my life. Just as I thought that, the pain hit me full force again and I screamed and writhed in pain. Even though I trust Naru with my life, I'm pretty sure I was about to lose mine. After the pain dulled down a bit, I remembered what the monster besides me just said.

"What do you mean 'among the stab wound'?" I asked sheepishly. Almost exactly after I said that, he started laughing until he was tearing up. What was so funny about my fearful comment?

"You mean to tell me you're a perfect medium and yet you don't know that any wounds that you obtain in the astral plane will carry on with you to your physical body. Right now your friends are trying to stop the waterfall of blood that suddenly started gushing from your stomach." After his explanation he continued to giggle while he slowly made his way back towards the left side of my body. He kneeled besides me and ran a cold hand against my bare thigh, slightly ruffling my skirt.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked while trying desperately to break free from my invisible bonds. I really didn't like where this is going.

"Don't worry little miss, I'm just going to send a little message to your friends on the other side". Then he took the same bloody knife he used to brutally stab me and my eyes widened in horror. I continued to watch in fear and agony as he slowly lowered the knife to my bare thigh and started slicing little marks into it, each one as deep and harsh as the next. I bit my lip as I silently cried and tried to refrain from yelling bloody murder. When he finished he just gave me another one of his stomach wrenching wide smiles and left, a faint whisper in the air as he did.

"Till next time, little miss."

* * *

Naru and the Team POV:

I stifle a yawn as I look over to the rear view mirror and spot Mai in the back, asleep. Then again I expect nothing less from my lazy girlfriend/assistant. As I loving gaze at her through the reflective mirror surface I notice something. My reflections not my own. I immediately know what that means and I focus my gaze towards my annoying older brother. I was about to come up with some snide remark when Gene cuts me off before I can even say anything.

"Now's not the time for snide remarks brother. Mai's in trouble." Gene says as dead serious as I ever thought he could be. My heart immediately tightened at the thought and knowing Lin heard what Gene had just said I told him to pull over. When we reached the side of the road followed by Monks van, I turn my head towards the backseat to see Mai in distress. I quickly snap my head back towards my reflection and told him with my eyes alone told him he better tell me what the heck was happening to my girlfriend.

"I don't know what's happening brother. All of a sudden I was telling her to be careful and to not leave your side because I have a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Mai and I was thrown out of her astral plane before I could finish. Whatever threw me out is bad Naru and strong. Throwing a spirit guide out of their students astral plane takes serious mojo. Just wake her up before something bad happens" Gene said urgently and you could tell he was losing his cool. So was I to be honest. Mai is in her astral plane all alone with an unknown enemy and the only way I can help is by waking her up.

As I climb into the backseat, Monk knocks on Lin's window and Lin rolls it down.

"Why did we stop, does Mai need to pee?" Monk said jokingly. But he suddenly realized what was happening was no laughing matter. Mai started convulsing and buckets full of warm, crimson liquid started gushing from her abdomen. She started crying and shaking, and the blood just kept on coming.

"Monk, Mai needs help! Go get some! Hurry!" Naru said, not caring if his façade slipped and he allowed Takigawa to hear how absolutely scared and worried he was for his girlfriend.

"Who am I going to get! Were on a deserted road about 45 minutes from civilization!" Monk clearly was in shock to from witnessing his adopted daughter convulsing and bleeding, that he was too stupid to remember his wife, Ayako, was a doctor and was in his van still.

"Ayako, Monk! Go get Ayako! Tell her it's urgent." He commanded while his hands continued to be stained in his lover's blood. He was about to lose it. He couldn't stand if Mai died in his arms, or died in the first place. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. Mai stopped convulsing but she was now whimpering. He could make out a few mumbles, such as "No" and "Please Don't" which only mad him angrier at whatever was causing her pain, and he was really struggling to get a grip on his PK, but then Mai muttered one word that sent his whole world, all of his PK, and his heart, to the ground.

"Naru."

* * *

**Okay So This Was The First Chapter In My First GH Fanfic And My First Fanfic On FanFiction Called "Unaware". It Is The First In A Series Of 3 Books, So That Probably Means It Will Be The Worst. I Will Try To Update At Least Every Friday, But Each Chapter Will Be Like 2300 Words Each And It Takes A While To Write One. I Really Hope You Like It And Please R&R.**

**Also, Naru & Mai Are Already Boyfriend And Girlfriend In This Book And Ayako & Monk Married 2 Years Before This Book And Adopted Mai As Their Daughter. Just In Case You Didn't Catch That From The Book.**

**Love You Guys,**

**SophieLayne**


End file.
